


Perdido

by NekoLupin



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Stanley Uris-centric, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoLupin/pseuds/NekoLupin
Summary: Los padres de Stanley murieron hace dos años. En medio de todo aquel caos apereció un tío lejano que se hizo cargo de él cuando ningún otro familiar dio el paso. Poco a poco este hombre convirtió la vida de Stanley en un infierno del que no es capaz de salir. ¿Podrán la amistad y el amor devolverle la sonrisa?





	Perdido

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto es algo que tenía en la cabeza y tenía la necesidad imperiosa de sacarlo, no sé si tiene sentido, si está bien, si tiene fallos... en fin, espero acabarlo.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba el constante tic-tac del reloj que descansaba en la mesilla de noche. Todo estaba en calma y tranquilo, todos los objetos pulcramente ordenados. Stan se entretenía mirando las pequeñas motas de polvo que flotaban a través del rayo de Sol que se colaba por la ventana e iba a descansar en la mullida alfombra. La persiana estaba medio bajada y una agradable brisa le acariciaba el rostro meciendo sus rizos castaños. Estaba anocheciendo pero por alguna extraña combinación en la trayectoria del Sol y la forma en que fue construida su casa, ese potente chorro de luz entraba en su cuarto durante unos minutos justo antes de que el sol se ocultase tras las colinas que rodeaban Derry. Esto solo ocurría durante el verano y a Stan le gustaba contemplarlo, siempre le dio la sensación de que el Sol le daba un último saludo antes de retirarse hasta un nuevo día. Este fenómeno confería a la estancia un bonito tono dorado. Podría haber sido un lugar agradable, seguramente. Quizás alguna vez lo fue, pero ya no, ya no quedaban lugares apacibles, pacíficos o seguros, al menos no en su casa, su casa era una cárcel en la que él estaba confinado. “No” se dijo Stan “El mundo es ahora una cárcel, él puede llegar a todas partes”.

Se removió nervioso en su silla. Miró el reloj. Las nueve menos diez. “Aun me quedan diez minutos” pensó. Tic-tac, tic-tac. El reloj continuaba su avance inexorable. “No te pongas nervioso, tienes que estar tranquilo, tienes que estar concentrado”. Hoy había ensayo, así lo llamaba su tío, su tío John. Stan no sabía si eso era un castigo, un capricho o una maldita perversión. Probablemente fuese lo último. No importaba, la cuestión es que Stan tenía que hacerlo, no había posibilidad de discusión, con su tío no se podía discutir, solo se podía obedecer. Miró el reloj de nuevo, las nueve menos tres minutos. “Mierda”, pensó “¿cómo está pasando tan rápido el tiempo?”

Paseó su vista por el escritorio revisando por si hubiera algo descolocado, por supuesto que no, no había absolutamente nada desordenado en aquella mesa, ni tampoco en toda su habitación. Stan pasaba horas ordenando su cuarto, era como su santuario de orden, su único punto estable en una inmensa entropía. Miró el rayo de Sol, su silencioso compañero, estaba empezando a difuminarse. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. “Mierda” pensó. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. “Tienes que concentrarte” se repitió. Tic-tac, tic-tac. El rayo desapareció por completo, Stan contuvo la respiración. Después de unos segundos de una extraña calma el reloj del ayuntamiento dio la hora. Nueve campanadas que a Stan le sonaron como nueve sentencias. “¡Ya viene!” pensó frenético. No pasó mucho hasta que escuchó pasos fuera de su habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió su corazón pareció explotar dentro de su pecho.

–Hola Stanny –Saludó su tío con una sonrisa. Cómo odiaba ese nombre.

Stan no contestó, generalmente no hablaba mucho, a su tío le gustaba así, por algún motivo le prefería callado. El hombre no dijo nada más, no hacía falta, Stan sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tras dos años había aprendido qué era lo que su tío esperaba de él en cada momento. Cada golpe que le dio grabó a fuego la lección en su cerebro, hizo a Stan maleable como la arcilla. Se levantó mirando al suelo y cogió la mano que su tío le tendía. Se dejó dirigir, aunque por supuesto, ya sabía a donde iban. Bajaron al piso de abajo, Stan podía sentir su corazón martilleándole en el pecho, los oídos estaban empezando a zumbarle. Llegaron al salón, allí en un bonito rincón junto a unos hermosos ventanales, había un majestuoso piano de cola que, probablemente, habría costado una pequeña fortuna. Todo estaba ya dispuesto, la tapa del piano levantada, la partitura en su lugar y las persianas completamente cerradas para evitar miradas indiscretas.

El hombre le tomó de los hombros y le dirigió gentilmente al taburete, Stan se sentó, dócil como un corderito. Su tío hizo lo que siempre hacía, se situó delante de él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Stan se dejó hacer, odiando el brillo extraño que veía en los ojos de su tío cada vez que hacía eso. Él siempre se tomaba su tiempo, desabrochaba cada botón con una lentitud casi exasperante, contemplando a Stan como una persona en mitad del desierto miraría un vaso de agua. Stan trató de concentrarse en otra cosa. Miró la partitura para ver qué pieza había escogido su tío para esta ocasión. “Mierda”, pensó. Era una bastante difícil.

El último botón fue desabrochado y su tío deslizó la camisa por su pecho y sus brazos con la misma insoportable lentitud, asegurándose de tocar la mayor cantidad de piel posible. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Stan cuando una de esas manos rozó uno de sus pezones. “Mierda”, pensó de nuevo mientras un ligero rubor se asentaba en sus mejillas. Ojalá pudiera salir corriendo. Pero no, eso no era posible, se quedó donde estaba tratando de ignorar la sonrisa en la cara de su tío. El hombre se levantó y colocó la camisa en un perchero que a tal efecto había junto al piano. Stan arrimó el banco al instrumento y colocó las manos sobre las teclas leyendo las primeras notas de la partitura. Su tío se situó detrás de él, la fusta ya preparada.

–Ya puedes empezar, cariño –dijo.

Stan respiró hondo y comenzó a tocar. La melodía surgió clara y fluida. Sus manos se deslizaban por el teclado acariciando las teclas. De momento iba bien, aun no se había equivocado y se permitió relajarse un poco. Llegó al final de la segunda página de la partitura, su tío ya estaba preparado y, en el momento justo, pasó la página. Stan temió equivocarse, pero no fue así. Superó el cambio de página sin problema. Por supuesto ya conocía esa pieza, ensayaba mucho antes de tocar para su tío y él siempre escogía una de las que Stan había estudiado, aunque pocas veces era una de las fáciles.

Stan no entendía la obsesión de su tío con el piano. Él tocaba un poco cuando empezaron a vivir juntos, solo por diversión, nunca tuvo grandes aspiraciones, pero su tío se había empeñado en convertirle en un virtuoso. Pero eso no podía ser y Stan lo sabía, él no era tan bueno, o se nace con un don para la música o no se nace, pero no es algo que se pueda fabricar. Por eso cada día estaba más convencido de que esto solo era una perversión extraña de su tío, de la que obtenía algún tipo de placer retorcido. Su tío era muy dado a ese tipo de cosas retorcidas y Stan lo sabía bien. “Lo hago por ti, Stanny, solo por ti”, solía decir, pero Stan sabía que no era cierto. Había mejorado mucho bajo su yugo, el miedo podía hacer muchas cosas, pero pensaba que no era tan buen pianista.

Pasó otra hoja de la partitura, no se equivocó, “bien”, se dijo. Su alegría no duró mucho, la pieza llegaba a la parte más difícil. Se dio cuenta de que una capa de sudor cubría su frente, estaba empezando a estar muy incómodo. Se revolvió un poco en el banco, ojalá pudiera secarse el sudor de la frente.

Y entonces pasó. Uno de sus dedos resbaló y, antes de que pudiera siquiera procesarlo, su tío descargó con fuerza la fusta sobre su espalda. Stan se arqueó gimiendo para ahogar su grito. Sus dedos, crispados por el dolor, habían presionado varias teclas del piano y éste emitía un sonido desagradable. Se las arregló para levantar los dedos apretando los dientes para tratar de soportar el dolor. Su espalda quemaba como fuego. Se encogió y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas. Las lágrimas se agolpaban ya en sus ojos listas para caer. Se le nubló la vista, no veía la partitura.

–No pares –dijo su tío en tono severo.

Con sendos manotazos se secó los ojos y continuó tocando con manos temblorosas. El primer latigazo siempre era el peor, parecía que era el que más dolía, quizá porque le pillaba de improviso. Y nunca venía solo, perdía la concentración de tal manera que volvía a equivocarse, por más empeño que pusiese. Algunas veces llegó a ganarse hasta dos y tres seguidos.

Y, efectivamente, allí estaba el segundo. Stan se equivocó de nuevo y su espalda volvió a arder otra vez con un dolor penetrante. Gimió mas fuerte que antes, arqueándose dolorosamente. Las lágrimas ya corrían libres por sus mejillas. Volvió al limpiarse la cara y siguió tocando entre respiraciones cortas y rápidas. Su espalda palpitaba y sus manos seguían temblando pero se las arregló para no equivocarse una tercera vez. Su tío pasó otra página más, ya debía quedar poco para acabar. Los latigazos latían ahora al ritmo de su corazón. “Pronto pasará”, se dijo. Aunque era más un deseo que una afirmación.

De improviso su tío colocó una mano en su hombro. Stan casi dio un respingo de la sorpresa. “Es un truco", pensó frenético. La mano de su tío comenzó a deslizarse entre su cuello y su hombro acariciando la zona con delicadeza, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral. “Es un truco", se repitió Stan. “Quiere ver si lo soporto sin equivocarme". O eso creía él, su tío nunca le tocaba durante el ensayo sino era para azotarle. Sintió como el hombre se movía detrás de él y de pronto su cara estaba en su cuello. Stan abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió tocando. Sintió como la lengua de su tío se deslizó hacia arriba por toda la longitud de su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, donde dejó un suave mordisco que envió un nuevo escalofrío por su espalda. “¿Pero qué demonios hace?” Pensó Stan fuera de sí. Esto no era común en su tío. Resistió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de empujarle y salir corriendo.

La mano de su hombro estaba ahora enredada entre sus rizos y la boca de su tío succionaba con fuerza su cuello. Stan estaba tan sorprendido y confundido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de tocar. Pensó horrorizado que el extraño juego al que jugaba su tío había funcionado y ahora iba a ser castigado más duramente que nunca. Esperaba que el hombre se detuviera ahora que había dejado de tocar pero no fue así, siguió chupando y succionando su cuello tan fuerte que Stan estaba seguro de que le dejaría marcas.

De pronto la mano en su cabello tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás tan fuerte que casi se cayó del taburete. Stan ahogó un grito. Sin saber cómo la boca de su tío estaba sobre la suya en un incómodo y frenético beso. De nuevo Stan no se resistió, dejó que su tío hiciera lo que quisiese. La lengua del hombre volaba por su boca, explorando cada rincón, buscando su propia lengua, esperando quizá que ésta siguiera sus movimientos pero Stan no respondió al beso, estaba completamente paralizado, no era capaz de mover ni un músculo. Su tío rompió el beso y tiró de él para ponerle de pie y le sujetó el rostro con las manos para que le mirase a los ojos.

–Stanny, mi dulce niño –su voz sonaba ronca. Stan no pudo dejar de notar el aire depredador que había ahora en su mirada–. Has crecido tanto, ya eres casi un hombrecito.

Las manos de su tío bajaron por su cuello, acariciando sus hombros hasta llegar a sus brazos. A Stan no le gustaba el modo en que le tocaba, el modo en que le miraba, su forma de sonreír con una mueca lasciva. Era… repugnante, fue la palabra que le vino a Stan a la mente. Dentro de su ser sabía que nadie debería mirar así a un niño de trece años.

–Vas a ser un chico bueno, ¿verdad? –Stan asintió sin pensar, estaba aterrorizado, nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo de su tío–. Sí, claro que sí –añadió éste–, eres mi chico bueno, mi chico especial. Vamos a jugar a un juego y vas a ser un chico muy muy bueno.

Su tío le tomó de la mano y le condujo a un mullido sillón junto al televisor y le hizo sentarse allí. Stan tuvo mucho cuidado de no rozar su espalda contra el respaldo. Su tío se colocó de rodillas frente a él, separándole las piernas con delicadeza. Esa sonrisa permanente en su rostro. Sin dejar de mirarle dirigió sus manos al pantalón de Stan y comenzó a desabrocharlo. Stan no pudo contenerse, sus manos volaron hacia las de su tío en un vano intento de detenerle, se arrepintió al momento. La sonrisa en la cara de su tío se desvaneció y sus ojos se volvieron amenazantes. En un segundo su mano estaba sobre su cuello. Stan gimió de dolor al ser apretado contra el sillón.

–Que no se vuelva a repetir –masculló su tío.

Ya está, no hacía falta nada más. Stan asintió débilmente y colocó las manos en los brazos del sillón para indicar que no se resistiría más. Su tío le soltó, de nuevo esa repulsiva sonrisa adornando su rostro.

–Te prometo que te gustará, cariño.

Stan sabía que mentía, pero no dijo nada. Solo se quedó mirando horrorizado como su tío le desabrochaba el pantalón. Le dolía mucho la espalda pero no paró de apretarse contra el sillón en un intento inconsciente de alejarse del hombre. Él bajó la goma de su ropa interior dejando al descubierto sus partes íntimas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto que a Stan le pareció terriblemente obsceno. En cuanto su tío agarró su pene las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin control. Apretó con fuerza los brazos del sillón. No quería ser tocado en esa zona tan privada.

Su tío jugueteó con su pene hasta que se puso duro y entonces comenzó un movimiento de arriba a abajo. No era placentero en absoluto, era incómodo y extraño. Stan no podía siquiera creer que su cuerpo respondiese de esa manera, ¿pero qué demonios pasaba con él? No quería estar aquí, no quería ser tocado, no le gustaba el modo en que estaba siendo tocado, pero aun así su pene había reaccionado con marcado entusiasmo. No lo entendía y eso hizo que sus lágrimas cayeran con más fuerza.

Fue aun peor cuando la incomodidad empezó a desaparecer y fue reemplazada por otra cosa, Stan no se atrevería a llamarlo placer. Eso solo lo había experimentado en soledad, de madrugada, descubriendo su cuerpo. No, esto no tenía nada que ver con lo que él había hecho. Esto era forzado. Esa sensación se fue acumulando en su bajo vientre y Stan comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, sin darse cuenta si quiera. No pasó desapercibido para su tío, por supuesto, quien aumentó la velocidad enviando oleadas de eso que no era placer por todo su cuerpo.

–Te gusta, ¿verdad, Stanny? –Dijo su tío–. Ya verás, esto es solo el principio.

De pronto la mano de su tío desapareció y sin saber cómo su pene estaba dentro de su boca. Sus caderas saltaron de emoción y todo su cuerpo se contrajo. La boca de su tío era cálida y húmeda, Stan diría que era aborrecible, pero su cuerpo no opinaba igual. Su tío comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo succionando con fuerza al llegar a la punta. Era demasiado, Stan pensaba que iba a enloquecer. Se retorcía sin control en el sillón, cada vez que su tío succionaba se quedaba sin aliento. La habitación a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, solo podía concentrarse en las sensaciones que la boca de su tío enviaba por todo su cuerpo. Escuchó los gemidos de alguien y horrorizado se dio cuenta de que eran suyos. ¿Cómo podían salir esos sonidos tan obscenos de su boca? Era bochornoso, pero Stan ya no podía preocuparse por eso, se sentía muy cerca del final, su tío debió notarlo porque retiró su boca y volvió a masturbarle con su mano esta vez a toda velocidad.

–¡Ay Dios, ay Dios! –exclamó Stan apenas siendo consciente de lo que decía.

Estaba a punto de llegar al límite, no quería, no quería hacerlo. La mano de su tío subía y bajaba con experimentada habilidad, el placer se hizo insoportable entonces. Gritó como no había gritado nunca y se corrió como jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Fue como una explosión que le dejó completamente exhausto. Se hundió en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente. El corazón le iba a mil por hora, se sentía mareado, sus extremidades le pesaban como rocas. “Joder Stanley, ¿qué demonios acabas de hacer?” pensó avergonzado. Esto estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

Sintió algo en su pecho y abrió los ojos. Su tío le estaba limpiando con un pañuelo de papel. Cielos, ni siquiera se había percatado. Se había corrido encima como… como… ¿qué? ¿Una puta? ¿Una ramera? Stan no sabía si esos términos podían aplicarse a él, pero no importaba realmente, la cuestión es que esto era terriblemente bochornoso. Ojalá pudiera hacerse pequeñito hasta desaparecer.

Su tío siguió limpiando, esta vez la cabeza de su pene ahora flácido, cerró los ojos, no quería verlo. A cada toque del pañuelo su cuerpo se estremecía, estaba extremadamente sensible y no tenía un prepucio que protegiese esa zona delicada. Aunque su tío lo hacía con mucha suavidad resultaba tremendamente molesto. Por fin el hombre terminó y colocó la ropa interior en su lugar, Stan notó como se alejaba de él. “Por favor que deje que me vaya”, rogó. “Ya tiene lo que quería, por favor, por favor”. No estaba seguro si quiera de que sus piernas pudieran sostenerlo, pero se iría a rastras si hacía falta. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió unas manos a cada lado de su cara y abrió los ojos de golpe.

–Mi pequeño hombrecito –dijo su tío casi en un susurro, su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya–. Te ha gustado, ¿verdad? –No, en absoluto, pero Stan no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta–. Sé que estás cansado, pero ahora es tu turno.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Stan confuso.

–Tienes que devolverme el favor –respondió su tío mirando hacia abajo.

Stan siguió su mirada y por primera vez se dio cuenta del bulto que había en el pantalón de su tío. Abrió los ojos horrorizado. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que su tío pudiera estar excitado o que quisiera que Stan hiciera algo a cambio del “favor” que le había hecho. En primer lugar él ni siquiera había pedido aquello, pero supuso que eso no importaba a ojos de su tío. Trató de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra. Antes de que se diese cuenta su tío le había levantado del sillón y le sostenía por la cintura, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, la erección de él presionaba contra su muslo. Trató de alejarse un poco pero su tío envolvió un brazo a su alrededor provocándole una punzada de dolor. ¡Los latigazos! ¿Cuándo los había olvidado? Eso le recordó que hacía solo unas horas su vida era tremendamente diferente, ¿cómo había podido llegar a esta situación? ¿Cómo sería capaz de salir de ella? La otra mano de su tío fue a parar a su mejilla, su pulgar se deslizó por su barbilla y acabó acariciando sus labios.

–Precioso –murmuró–, tan inocente, tan puro… –hizo una pequeña pausa. Su dedo se introdujo en su boca, Stan lo dejó entrar sin resistencia–. Quiero que uses tu boca, Stanny.

“¡¡Qué!! ¡Qué acababa de decir!”

Stan luchó por segunda vez esa tarde, tratando de alejarse de su tío. Éste sostuvo a Stan por las muñecas y, en un hábil movimiento, se giró y se dejó caer en el sillón arrastrando a Stan con él. Ahora Stan estaba de rodillas entre las piernas de su tío, justo como el hombre quería. Le agarró los brazos con una sola mano y con la otra comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fuerte y Stan tan débil? Cuando el miembro de su tío emergió de su ropa interior Stan no se lo podía creer, comparado con el suyo era enorme, claro que él estaba en desarrollo pero no era algo que estuviese pensando en ese momento. Su tío le soltó las muñecas y le agarró por el pelo.

–Abre la boca –ordenó.

Stan no lo hizo. Miró a su tío suplicante y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

–Por favor… –musitó.

No pudo terminar la frase, su tío le asestó un fuerte bofetón en la mejilla, le habría tirado al suelo sino fuera por el firme agarre en su cabello. Stan chilló y se llevó una mano a la cara.

–Se me está acabando la paciencia, Stanley –dijo su tío con voz severa.

Stan recordó cuantas palizas se había llevado después de que su tío dijese una frase similar, podía leer la amenaza implícita, la promesa de una paliza de las gordas. No le quedaba más remedio, no tenía escapatoria. Lentamente separó los labios sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo. Su tío le empujó y su pene comenzó a entrar en su boca. La punta llena de líquido preseminal le rozó la lengua y al momento trató de alejarla lo más posible. Era salado y repugnante. Su tío siguió empujando hasta que su pene le llegó a la campanilla y no pudo evitar emitir un sonido ahogado, creyó ahogarse pero contuvo las arcadas. Se quedó así unos instantes tratando de reunir el valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer. Su nariz estaba ahora contra el vello púbico de su tío y el olor almizcleño de sus genitales llenaba sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deslizó sus labios por toda la longitud del pene hasta llegar a la punta. Eso originó que más líquido preseminal acabase en su boca. Stan se estremeció con profundo asco y, tratando de no pensar en ello, volvió a bajar de nuevo.

–Oohh, sii –gruñó su tío mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Stan se quería morir.

Repitió la acción varias veces aumentando el ritmo. Un pensamiento surgió en su cabeza, tal vez pudiese hacer que su tío terminase pronto, esta tortura podía acabar rápido. Con esa idea en mente comenzó a utilizar su lengua para realizar un movimiento de succión cada vez que subía, más o menos como su tío había hecho con él. Eso provocó que el pene de su tío diese un brinco dentro de su boca.

–Muy bien Stanny –murmuró su tío–. Sigue así, lo haces muy bien.

Stan continuó subiendo y bajando por toda la extensión del pene de su tío. La saliva se le escapaba de la boca y goteaba por su barbilla, se sentía extremadamente sucio, solo quería que esto acabase para poder ir a lavarse.

El pene de su tío comenzó a ponerse más duro y Stan pudo notar como el hombre tensaba las piernas. Supuso que ya quedaba poco. Entonces un pensamiento alarmante surgió en su cabeza, su tío iba a eyacular, pero, ¿dónde? ¿No pretendería hacerlo en su boca, verdad? No podía ser, no podría soportarlo, vomitaría sin remedio. Siguió succionando preparándose para lo que sea que fuese a suceder. “Peonto acabará”, se repetía, “pronto acabará". El pene de su tío estaba cada vez más duro y tenso. “Pronto acabará".

De improviso su tío le sujetó por el flequillo alejándole de su miembro y haciendo que Stan soltase una exclamación de sorpresa. Rápidamente cogió su propio pene y empezó a bombearlo dirigiendo la punta a la cara de Stan. Él lo entendió al momento, esto no dejaba de ser asqueroso pero al menos no tendría que tener el semen en la boca. Tras unas cuantas sacudidas su tío eyaculó con fuerza dejando escapar un gemido ronco. El primer disparó fue a parar a la mejilla de Stan que tuvo que contener el acto reflejo de apartarse. Su tío siguió bombeando, el semen ya no saltó pero se acumuló en la punta. Cuando su tío finalmente dejó de masturbarse dirigió la punta a su boca y la limpió en la comisura de sus labios. Stan apretó los labios tratando de que el semen no entrase en su boca. El pene de su tío se restregó generosamente por la zona.

Por fin le soltó, Stan se arrastró hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo, buscando con la mirada algo con lo que limpiarse. Una caja de pañuelos de papel cayó en su regazo. Miró hacia arriba, su tío se la había arrojado desde el sillón, él había cogido varios y se estaba limpiando con ellos. Esta debió de ser la caja de donde su tío había cogido los pañuelos con los que le había limpiado un momento antes. Stan cogió vario y se limpió la cara y la boca con cuidado, también escupió un poco. Cogió otros limpios y repitió la operación. Notó que su tío se ponía de pie, no le hizo caso, solo quería sentirse un poco más limpio. No creía que siquiera el jabón pudiera eliminar ese olor penetrante que se había quedado en su cara. Pronto su tío estaba detrás de él. Dejó caer su camisa sobre sus hombros y le hizo ponerse de pie.

–Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño –susurró en su oído mientras le abrazaba por detrás. El dolor de los latigazos hizo estremecerse a Stan, eso parecía tan irrisorio ahora.

–¿Puedo irme a mi habitación, por favor? –musitó Stan.

–Claro –respondió el hombre. Stan dio un paso pero su tío le sujetó por las caderas–. Pero no sin darme un beso antes.

Un beso, eso no es nada, nada de nada, un precio pequeño por su libertad, aunque fuese momentánea. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su tío a la cara, él se acercó lentamente y posó los labios sobre los suyos casi con dulzura. Stan abrió la boca y la lengua de su tío entro ávida en ella, pero, al igual que la otra vez, Stan no siguió sus movimientos, solo se quedó quieto. Su tío entonces se alejó de él con gesto serio.

–Eso no es un beso Stanny –dijo al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Stan haciéndole gemir de dolor–. Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Su tío volvió a envolver sus labios con los suyos y esta vez Stan si participó. Con torpeza siguió los movimientos de la lengua de su tío en un baile extraño y sofocante que Stan solo podría describir como asqueroso. De pronto se dio cuenta que ese era su primer beso, su primer beso de verdad. Nunca antes había besado a nadie. Siempre pensó que algún día aparecería alguien especial, no acababa de visualizarlo como a una chica, pero suponía que sería algo especial, furtivo tal vez, en el puente de los besos o en algún callejón apartado. Un secreto emocionante entre esa persona y él. Su tío le había quitado eso, no podía creer cuántas cosas había perdido esa tarde. Una pequeña parte de él se había quedado en ese sillón, ya nunca volvería a ser un niño, no después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Por fin su tío rompió el beso. Stan se quedó unos instantes mirándole preguntándose si ahora podría irse. Probó a dar un paso atrás, como no obtuvo objeción alguna se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

 

* * *

 

Se estaba cepillando los dientes con avidez, con fuerza, se hacía daño pero no le importaba. Escupió en el lavabo, la pasta de dientes era rosada en algunas partes. Se metió el cepillo en la boca de nuevo y volvió a frotar con vehemencia, el interior de las mejillas también. Sacó la lengua y la frotó también, llevó el cepillo tan atrás que se provocó arcadas, no importaba, tenía que conseguir estar limpio. Escupió un par de veces más y se enjuagó varias veces. Se levantó y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Odiaba lo que veía. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, en sus mejillas había un ligero rubor, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados. De pronto fue muy consciente de su propia apariencia, su piel suave, sus rizos cayendo en cascada sobre su frente. Nunca se había preocupado mucho de su aspecto, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era feo en absoluto.

Maldijo su apariencia, su cuerpo traidor, lo maldijo todo. Podía verlo claro ahora, su tío siempre se había sentido atraído por él, desde el primer día. Siempre le había mirado de un modo extraño, que le había hecho sentir incómodo. Se sentía desnudo ante él, su mirada le atravesaba y le llegaba a lo más profundo del alma. Las piezas encajaron ahora en su mente, todas las veces que su tío había rozado donde no debía o le había tocado en algún lugar cercano a una zona íntima, hasta los malditos ensayos con el piano. Todo conducía a lo que acababa de pasar en el piso de abajo y Stan no había sabido verlo. Maldijo también su propia inocencia.

Deseo poder abrazar a su madre y encontrar consuelo entre sus brazos. Cómo la echaba de menos, igual que a su padre. ¿Por qué el destino tuvo que arrebatárselos? Se agarró al lavabo y lloró, por sus padres, por su vida, por su mala suerte, por el abismo que acababa de abrirse ante él. Porque su tío había cruzado una línea que durante dos años le había mantenido relativamente a salvo y Stan suponía que no se iba a detener ahí, una vocecita en su interior le decía que esto solo podía ir a más. No sabía qué hacer, qué escapatoria le quedaba.

Se secó la cara con las manos y, tras desnudarse, se metió en la ducha. Cogió la esponja y se frotó por todo el cuerpo una y otra vez, no paró hasta que tuvo toda la piel enrojecida y aún entonces no se sentía lo bastante limpio. Se envolvió con la toalla y salió al frío cuarto de baño. Al secarse recordó los latigazos y los miro en el espejo. Dos marcas amoratadas recorrían su espalda casi paralelas. En cualquier otro momento le habrían preocupado, pero esta vez no, las miro indiferente, solo eran dos estúpidos moratones, en unos días no tendría nada. Ojalá ocurriese lo mismo con la presión que comenzaba a asentarse en su pecho.

Cogió su ropa para vestirse pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo, tendría que lavar mucho esa ropa para poder volver a ponérsela. Así que se envolvió la toalla a la cintura, cogió su ropa, y se asomó a la puerta para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie. Se quedó escuchando. Del piso de abajo le llegaba el ruido amortiguado de la televisión. Consideró que era seguro salir así que echó a correr en dirección a su cuarto. Cuando llegó allí comenzó a ponerse el pijama mirando su cuarto con disgusto. Todo empezó a parecerle descolocado y torcido. Luchó contra el impulso de ponerse a ordenar cosas, si tocaba aunque fuese solo un objeto tendría que colocar todo a su alrededor y ya no podría parar hasta reordenar toda la habitación de arriba a abajo. No podía hacer eso, no podía dejar que la ansiedad ganase. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que al despertarse todo hubiese sido un sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que decir que no sé nada absolutamente sobre pianos, pido disculpas por todos lo errores en ese aspecto.  
> En fin Pilarin, sé que es horrible, no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir escribir algo semejante, pero ahora que he empezado no puedo parar. No espero que este fanfic guste, solo lo escribo para sacármelo de la cabeza, pero agradecería mucho que me dejases tu opinion en los comentarios.


End file.
